


Behind open car doors

by zeraiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming on Abs, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraiya/pseuds/zeraiya
Summary: When they aren't distracted by each other's bodies for long enough, Baekhyun and Chanyeol realise that they might have a bit of an exhibitionist streak.





	Behind open car doors

**Author's Note:**

> \- the prompt was semi-public sex and i tried, GOD I TRIED  
> \- shout out to noonaofdarkness/chelmarr for the gumby reference  
> \- alternative title: an ode to baekhyun's body  
> \- FUN FACT i wrote this in 2016 JUST before baekhyun ripped his shirt off for the first time

 

The second Baekhyun walks through the door, Chanyeol is on him like a rash. He doesn’t even have the chance to put down his gym bag.  
  
Baekhyun laughs into the smothering of kisses across his temple. His hair is matted with sweat and his cheeks are burning with a healthy glow, making every kiss against Chanyeol’s lips warm and damp.  
  
“What’s this for?” Baekhyun murmurs happily, squinting when Chanyeol kisses him in between his eyebrows.  
  
“Fuck you for sending me those pictures,” Chanyeol whines, pawing at the hoodie draped over Baekhyun’s shoulders. That needs to come off.  
  
“What?” Baekhyun laughs, too knowingly to be innocent. “I thought you liked seeing the progress of my workouts.”  
  
Of course, Chanyeol was talking about the array of pictures and selcas that Baekhyun had sent him while working out at the gym. The first few weren't too bad: a picture of his fingerless gloves he used for weight lifting; an out of focus snap of a health smoothie; a shot of his feet on the treadmill. But then they got worse, each one like an assault on Chanyeol’s libido - a picture of Baekyun’s arm holding a weight; a full body shot in the gym mirrors showing off his tight workout shirt and sinfully broad shoulders and hips; a secret selca of Baekhyun’s flushed face and built upper chest.  
  
Chanyeol threw his phone into the laundry basket across the room in a fit of lust induced rage.  
  
“I do, you  _dick_.” Chanyeol whines, finally pulling off Baekhyun’s loose hoodie - well technically, Chanyeol’s hoodie. It is a crime that it fits Baekhyun better than him. “You know it too.”  
  
Baekhyun hums in agreement, smiling wickedly when he can _feel_ Chanyeol’s intake of breath at the reveal of shoulders, all damp muscles and black lycra.  
  
“I want you.” Chanyeol presses kisses into the expanse of flesh between Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck; his hand grabbing possessively around the back of Baekhyun’s thigh. “Jongdae’s going to be home soon.”  
  
Baekhyun sighs happily at the attention, a familiar burn already igniting in his stomach. His muscles ache but so does his want.  
  
“But I’m so tired.” Baekhyun complains. His arms are stiff and he feels worn out. But Chanyeol’s hand against his thigh is so  _nice._  “I don’t wanna work.”  
  
“Let me do you.” Chanyeol rests a hand against Baekhyun’s jaw, angling his head up so he could kiss him. His cheeks are still flushed from his work out and his dark hair is curled up against his forehead. He is so beautiful it makes Chanyeol’s chest hurt.  
  
Baekhyun makes a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat before biting back at Chanyeol’s lips.  
  
“Mmm, yeah. Sounds good.” Baekhyun practically purrs. He slips his hands under Chanyeol’s shirt and feels the twitch of hard muscles under his fingertips. He lowers his hands and feels something much harder; Chanyeol inhales sharply at the contact. “Hurry then.”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t need any further prompting, and immediately pulls Baekhyun backwards to their bedroom. He would have picked him up, but Baekhyun is kind of heavy with the new muscle gain and is way too restless to carry.  
  
The second they stumble into their room Chanyeol grabs at Baekhyun’s shirt and peels it off. Undressing Baekhyun is the biggest turn on, especially now that he’s sporting one of the most unbelievable bodies this side of the planet. Although, it isn’t like Chanyeol’s dick needs anymore fuel. The lycra Baekhyun wears highlights his chest well, but it pales in comparison to the real thing; broad shoulders, defined pectorals and then the sinful slope of his abdomen and waist.  
  
It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol has him pinned to the bed and completely, gloriously naked. When Baekhyun reaches for the bedside drawer Chanyeol can’t help but run his hands over Baekhyun’s sides - from ribcage to thigh - until Baekhyun throws a bottle of lubricant at him.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Less touching, more action.” Baekhyun grins at the sulky expression on the other’s face. Without a hint of shame, the older man lifts his leg and rests his foot against Chanyeol’s collarbone, pushing only slightly. “Unless you don’t want to fuck me?”  
  
Chanyeol’s dick jumps angrily.  
  
“ _Jesus_  Baek.” He immediately pushes Baekhyun’s thigh to the side and leans over to grab the bottle lying on the bed. He gets a full show of Baekhyun slowly tugging at his own cock and stretching out his legs to accommodate him. Chanyeol gets his fingers lubed up in record time.  
  
He hasn’t been on top in a while but Chanyeol clearly has not lost his touch. Baekhyun almost melts under his hands, encouraging every push and stretch of his large fingers until he is panting, flushed and open mouthed, against the sheets.  
  
“ _Mmm_ , fuck,” Baekhyun rocks his hips back onto his fingers and chokes on a gasp before lifting his right knee to his chest to open himself up more. “It’s enough. Come on.”  
  
From where he is, kneeling in between Baekhyun’s thighs, he has the perfect view of Baekhyun’s body, all sharp angles and pale skin. He can barely believe the same man in all of those pictures is currently spread out on his bed. Not to mention he is now so hard he could act as a flagpole.  
  
Baekhyun hooks his other leg around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling his ass closer. “Want you in me.” He makes sure to catch Chanyeol’s gaze as he says it and laughs to himself when he sees Chanyeol’s cheeks burn a bright pink.  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol rasps, deep voice deliciously gruff. Baekhyun always knows how to rile him up, but it’s what makes their bedroom life so fucking great. And it isn’t like Chanyeol doesn’t have his own tricks.  
  
When he pushes in Baekhyun stops taunting and instead just whimpers, thrashing his head to the side and hair going all over the place. It takes a horrible still moment for Baekhyun to adjust - easing his hips down and letting his leg fall from his chest - because it has been a while and Chanyeol has always been on the larger side. But it doesn’t take too long.  
  
Within minutes Baekhyun is clawing at Chanyeol’s back and biting at his jaw between every sharp thrust of Chanyeol’s hips.  
  
“You’re so bitey,” Chanyeol groans after a particularly hard nip on his jawbone. He is losing the feeling in his fingers pinned under Baekhyun’s hip. But it’s better to focus on that than the feeling of wanting to come burning in his gut.  
  
“You’re so big.” Baekhyun jests back. He laughs breathlessly at the expression on Chanyeol’s face, caught between mortification and arousal. “Since we’re pointing out the obvious.”  
  
“You’re impossible.” Chanyeol hefts up Baekhyun’s torso and holds his chest against him. The movement only pushes himself deeper inside Baekhyun at a new angle.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun whimpers, pushing his forehead into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “There.” His arms grapple around Chanyeol’s shoulder blades and hold tight. “Move.”  
  
Chanyeol obeys immediately, holding Baekhyun’s hips down - the thick flesh of it resting in his large hands perfectly - and he pushes up. Baekhyun’s whole body trembles and he chokes on a sigh. The sound makes Chanyeol’s stomach knot.  
  
He wants to tell Baekhyun how beautiful he is, how perfect. He is all severe angles and smooth curves, hard bones and soft skin, biting wit and gentle heart; he is impossible, and Chanyeol is so in love with him.  
  
Instead, all he can say is, “you feel really good,” between pants for breath.  
  
“Yeah, I’m the best. Now  _move_.” Baekhyun rocks his hips sharply as a plee. Chanyeol tries to thrust upwards more quickly but his abs are beginning to hurt from the strain. He can see the frustrated crease in Baekhyun’s brow as his dick twitches between them.  
  
“Hold on. Ride me?”  
  
“My legs are killing me,” Baekhyun whines, knocking his forehead into Chanyeol’s shoulder again. “Please, I just wanna come.”  
  
“Fuck, Baek- okay.” Chanyeol stammers before quickly pushing Baekhyun down by the shoulders. Baekhyun bounces on the mattress onto his stomach. He scowls at the loss of contact and treatment, but stops any complaints as he feels Chanyeol lining himself up again.  
  
He makes an almost wounded cry, muffled face-down into the mattress, when Chanyeol eases his full length completely inside again. That sound shouldn’t be as arousing as it is, but it makes Chanyeol almost come all the same.  
  
“ _God_ ,” he snaps his hips sharply and watches Baekhyun’s whole body respond - back muscles tensing and spine arching. Baekhyun makes that horribly arousing sound again and bites into the duvet. “Baek.” Chanyeol quickens the pace of thrusts, watching Baekhyun rock onto his cock frantically in turn. “Are you -  _ah_  -” he breaks off in a moan as Baekhyun tightens around him.  
  
“ _Almost_.” His knuckles are white as he grips the covers. Chanyeol can’t help his hands, and soon they are gripping at Baekhyun’s thigh, pressing into the curve of his ass, resting over his ribs. “Fuck, Chanyeol.”  
  
Baekhyun’s back arches beautifully and immediately without thinking Chanyeol shoves his hand underneath the arch of his hipbones and grips onto his cock. It pulses in his hand at the contact. Baekhyun wails and pushes his ass back; pressing it against Chanyeol’s pelvis completely.  
  
As Chanyeol is on the verge of falling he holds Baekhyun’s hips against his and forces them into a deep rocking motion to take him the last bit of the way; carefully tracing the sweat on Baekhyun’s shoulder blades with his lips.  
  
The front door slams shut.  
  
“What the-” Baekhyun wheezes. His back curls as he lifts himself up and looks towards the door. “Is that-?”  
  
“Huh?” Currently the majority of Chanyeol’s blood and sense are settled so far  _down_  he forgot there was a world outside of their bed. His brain is so clouded with arousal that in the time it takes for him to put two and two together someone has already dropped a bag in the hallway and he’s still thrusting mindlessly into Baekhyun.  
  
“Chanyeol you to need to - _stop_.” Baekhyun gasps around his words. He futilely tries to crawl his way down the bed, but he is pinned by Chanyeol’s hands and his limbs are too weak in the moment. “I’m gonna –”  
  
Something clicks and Chanyeol realizes that Jongdae is  _in the hallway._  Footsteps come closer towards their room and he moves to pull out – to at least shut the door or something! – but halfway out Baekhyun writhes and grips around his cock like a vice. He muffles a scream into the sheets.  
  
Chanyeol’s brain short circuits from the information overload but he switches to autopilot fast enough to slip himself free and dart to the end of the room and shut the door.  
  
There’s a few tense seconds of silence as Chanyeol gasps for breath triggered from both shock and arousal. Baekhyun is whimpering on the bed behind him and then Jongdae shouts from the hallway behind the door.  
  
“ _Y’all nasty!_ ”  
  
Chanyeol groans and thumps his head against the door. “Sorry!”  
  
He awkwardly hobbles over to the bed again, trying and failing to walk with a raging erection that was about a minute away from bursting. “Hey, Baek.”  
  
He’s going to ask him to keep going, but instead Baekhyun stays face down on the mattress and doesn’t budge. Chanyeol pokes him in the shoulder and then feels telltale trembling under his fingers.  
  
“Did you-?”  
  
Gingerly Chanyeol rolls him over and sure enough there’s a sticky stain on the bed and a very pink-faced Baekhyun.  
  
“You came.” Chanyeol murmurs, shocked. It’s unusual for Baekhyun to come before him and he didn’t seem as close as he was.  
  
Baekhyun groans and rubs his forehead. “Yeah… It just kind of happened? It was good and then Jongdae was coming and -” He flushes and avoids eye contact. “I guess that did it.”  
  
Chanyeol blinks and immediately stores that information into the  _important: consult later_  folder in his brain. Although he’s sad that he missed the show of Baekhyun’s orgasm, right now his dick is still possessing most of his blood supply and it’s getting painful. Baekhyun spares his purpling cock a glance and seems to understand.  
  
“C’mere,” Baekhyun mumbles; his voice deliciously groggy. He tentatively pushes himself up onto his knees and wobbles over to him. The way the flush is sitting on his shoulders and knees are bewitching, almost cute if he wasn’t so devastatingly hot on display like this.  
  
Chanyeol’s thoughts are violently derailed when Baekhyun grabs his cock without an ounce of trepidation. He moves in close - so close they’re almost touching - until they’re nearly at eye level on their knees.  
  
“You wanna come?” Baekhyun’s eyes are half lidded and he twists his wrist making Chanyeol almost collapse. “You wanna come for me?”  
  
Chanyeol whimpers, nodding his head because his voice is gone. He doesn’t want to look down because he knows the sight of Baekhyun’s hand around his cock will set him off and he wants to enjoy this just a second longer.  
  
Then Baekhyun tugs on his cock purposefully and shifts himself up, stretching his stomach into a long, lean expanse of muscle and skin.  
  
“Come on me, then.”  
  
“ _Fuck_.” His gut clenches and his dick throbs and before he knows it he’s falling into Baekhyun’s shoulder and shaking as he fucks into Baekhyun’s fist. Every thought flies out of his head until he’s only a cracking shell filled with fire and need.  
  
He looks down - sees Baekhyun’s pretty fingers wrapped around his cock and the rigid expanse of Baekhyun’s toned stomach - and embarrassingly the tension crests and crashes; orgasm hitting him like a punch to the gut.  
  
He comes in two stripes over Baekhyun’s navel before his eyes close and he’s lost, mindlessly rutting into Baekhyun’s hand and gasping into his shoulder. His knees shake at the intensity of his orgasm and Baekhyun shushes him when he moans too loudly.  
  
It lasts a long time and Chanyeol is left gasping while his dick keeps twitching in Baekhyun’s palm. He chances a look down and his stomach swoops.  
  
His come stripes in ribbons across Baekhyun’s stomach, some of it even sliding down the curve of his pelvis and in-between the centre line of his abs. One sticky trail drips onto the sheet. He can’t help but moan.  
  
This is new, and kind of disgusting; but it’s also incredibly hot. He never thought the idea of his come on Baekhyun’s abs would be the kind of thing that would get him off but here they are. He’s never wanted to suck Baekhyun off as badly in his life.  
  
“Baekhyun...” He’s winded. Baekhyun tenderly strokes his hair; he has been looking at his face the entire time and could probably pinpoint the exact moment Chanyeol’s thoughts shift. His mouth quirks on a smile.  
  
“Guess we know what gets you off.”  
  
He wants to respond -  _guess we know what gets you off too -_  but he’s too busy focusing on how to breathe and how nice Baekhyun’s fingers feel in his hair.

 

 

 

Chanyeol should have known that their latest bedroom discovery would have come up sooner rather than later. Baekhyun isn’t the most patient of guys, and he had been acting antsy all day like he couldn’t sit still. He even triple checked his gym bag – and once more again at the gym when they separated for their own personal routines.  
  
Chanyeol is on his final set of crunches when his phone chirps at him from the other end of the mat. He sits up, panting and swings a towel over his shoulders while he grabs and checks his phone. It’s a message from Baekhyun.  
  
_i’m at the parking lot. hurry up._  
  
He huffs at his impatience, but Chanyeol is eager to get out of his sweaty clothes and go home. He packs up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, heading towards the showers while unlocking his phone and replying.  
  
_ok coming_  
  
He begins typing out another line saying he’s going to the showers first when his phone buzzes in his hand.  
  
_you will be._  
  
He halts at the door to the shower room and stares at his phone. His heart drops into his stomach and his gut clenches. He thinks back to the dark look Baekhyun was giving him over the weights.  
  
He makes three mistakes when typing out his simple reply, so he settles for punctuation instead.  
  
_??_  
  
Chanyeol abandons his plan and phone completely and speed walks over to the exit trying not to look too conspicuous with how fast he’s moving.  
  
The outside air is cold against the sweat collected on the nape of his neck. It doesn’t really register because his blood spikes when he catches sight of Baekhyun. He’s at the edge of the dark parking lot, leaning against the side of their car highlighted by far-off street lights. He’s tapping his foot anxiously but immediately stops when he catches sight of Chanyeol from across the asphalt.  
  
Chanyeol instantly trots over, gym bag in hand and pulls out his phone when he reaches the other man. As he walks over he looks down to unlock his phone.  
  
“What does this mean?”  
  
When he looks up he is two steps too late because Baekhyun has pushed his gym bag out of his hand with his foot and backed him up into the car door. There’s a  _thunk_  of his back hitting the metal and then another as Baekhyun collides into him, pulling him down – mouth hot and fingers sharp.  
  
Chanyeol drops his phone and it clatters to the ground – good thing for safety covers – because his hands are too preoccupied grappling at Baekhyun’s waist.  
  
Between the door handle jamming him in the lower back and Baekhyun biting his lower lip, Chanyeol manages to pull away long enough to speak.  
  
“What are we doing?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Baekhyun grins something feral before tugging at the handle and awkwardly pulling the car door open. Chanyeol bangs his elbow on the door frame trying to shuffle around it. Baekhyun wastes no time pushing him backwards towards the car interior.  
  
“Get in.”  
  
“You – ah!” Chanyeol's weight shifts and he falls back onto the backseat, head narrowly missing the top of the doorframe. “You’re  _serious_.” Chanyeol sits up on his elbow and laughs – caught between giddy excitement and squirming anxiety.  
  
Baekhyun leans down, framed by the open door, with his hands resting on the edge of the car roof. He has his bottom lip caught under his teeth trying to hold back a grin. Chanyeol’s stomach knots painfully at the sight. He should not be this attractive.  
  
“Deadly.” Baekhyun’s eyes zero in on the flash of his midriff exposed by the friction of the seat fabric. He makes a noise in the back of his throat before leaning in and balancing his knees on the car seat. He reverently pushes Chanyeol’s tank up until the long expanse of his stomach and the cut muscles are revealed. “Now we have to. Fuck.”  
  
Chanyeol wants to laugh because Baekhyun is rarely ever this cheesy and the kisses fluttering across his belly tickle, but then there’s a bite to his hipbone and he moans despite himself. Baekhyun’s eyes dart up sharply. He swears he can see them dilate in the dim light.  
  
“You want to?”  
  
His voice is soft but so husky and it makes Chanyeol’s dick twitch. He’s already at half-mast anyway and he knows Baekhyun can feel it through the thin material of his workout shorts. He weighs up the cons; they could do it in the gym parking lot and a hobo might see his dick, or they could go home and Jongdae might see his dick, or they could not do it at all and no one would see his dick.  
  
It’s an easy choice. “I wouldn’t have let you shove me in the backseat if it was a no.” His stomach squirms under Baekhyun’s palm and his heart is starting to race with adrenaline – just like that time they fucked on Jongdae’s bed when he was in the bath.  
  
Baekhyun laughs and then bites at the side of his stomach, straight at the curve of muscle and it makes Chanyeol’s stomach twitch.  
  
“You love my abs.” Chanyeol grins. Baekhyun looks up and makes a show of licking into his naval.  _Well fuck._  
  
“I do.” He admits easily, taking that moment to lift himself up and search through his gym bag in the footwell.  
  
Chanyeol wishes he had Baekhyun’s confidence. He may put on a big show of taking hundreds of selcas and bicep shots but he couldn’t unashamedly express himself like Baekhyun could. Baekhyun’s confidence was on another level.  
  
Then like some divine intervention; Baekhyun kneels up, tosses a bottle between his legs and pulls his tank top over his head. Chanyeol’s dick jumps.  
  
“Woof.” Chanyeol smiles dopily, taking a moment to enjoy the sight before him.  
  
“You’ve seen it before.” But Baekhyun smiles wickedly, balling up the shirt and tossing it into the footwell.  
  
“Yeah, and I’ve seen a sunrise before too, but I still like seeing it.”  
  
“How philosophical of you.”  
  
“All the more to swoon you with.” Chanyeol unsteadily sits up and presses his fingers into Baekhyun’s abdomen. The muscles are hard but his skin is soft and hot in contrast to the cold night air. He can’t supress the urge and he sucks on the mole on his left side over his ribs.  
  
Baekhyun’s breath stutters and his muscles twitch under Chanyeol’s lips. It’s intensely arousing.  
  
“Aren’t you going to shut the door and get in here?” Chanyeol mouths at the mark he’s made, licking across the swell of muscle and blemish again.  
  
“What, and get kneed in the face? You have enough leg for two people. I can’t share the backseat with you, Gumby.”  
  
Chanyeol squawks in indignation and punches Baekhyun in the shoulder.  
  
“Take that back.”  
  
Baekhyun snickers and snuffles his way out of the backseat until he’s standing outside the car again. His skin ripples with goosebumps and Chanyeol just wants to cuddle him close and keep him warm.  
  
“But they’re very nice legs.” Baekhyun is astonishingly quick in pulling off Chanyeol’s shorts. Chanyeol yelps at the shock, and the cold, but the sound dies when he feels Baekhyun pull his weight towards him by the knees and then  _he’s pressing into his naked ass_.  
  
“Especially when I’m between them.”  
  
Chanyeol releases a dying sound and his whole body flushes.  
  
“How do you just say things like that?” Instinctively he squeezes his long thighs around Baekhyun’s pelvis. “And my naked ass is hanging out in the parking lot.”  
  
“You say things just as bad.” Baekhyun pushes his hips forwards and they moan; Chanyeol’s eyelids fluttering and a deep ache settling in his stomach. “And you don’t have enough of an ass for it to hang out.”  
  
Chanyeol tries to laugh between pants. “What’s with all this hate.”  
  
“Don’t worry your abs make up for it.” Baekhyun undoes the drawstring on his sweats and Chanyeol can feel how his blood is rushing south by the second. “Pass it.”  
  
Chanyeol grabs the little bottle that's scratching up against his outer thigh and hands it to Baekhyun before laying back on the car seat. With his legs now outside the car he doesn’t have to worry about hitting his head on the arm rest.  
  
Baekhyun’s hand starts rubbing at his hip bone, still damp with sweat, and his other hand uncaps the bottle. Chanyeol could easily do the preparation himself, but no one can do it as well or as fast as Baekhyun can so they don’t even bother talking about it.  
  
Baekhyun lifts up one of Chanyeol's legs and slides his hand down. “Ease up, baby.”  
  
Chanyeol’s heart clenches at the pet name and he does as he’s asked. He manages to rest his calf against Baekhyun’s shoulder before Baekhyun is pressing at his rim.  
  
Chanyeol gasps and grabs at the back of the front seat when Baekhyun presses in in one wet glide. He’s shocked at how there’s no resistance at this angle, or maybe he’s just eager. He flushes all the way up to his hairline, and involuntarily sucks Baekhyun’s finger further in.  
  
Baekhyun must have noticed, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he bites into Chanyeol’s thigh and groans, meeting his eyes and they are _black_.  
  
Immediately Baekhyun withdraws and pushes in two and Chanyeol’s leg twitches involuntarily. There’s more resistance this time but it’s not by too much, instead Baekhyun’s fingers just feel wet and warm. The adrenaline from being stretched open in public must be a miracle toxin.  
  
“You okay?” Baekhyun kisses near his knee to get his attention because at some point Chanyeol closed his eyes. Chanyeol immediately nods.  
  
“Feels good.” He rolls his hips and feels Baekhyun’s fingers pull inside of him and it makes him want to melt. “Mmm, go for three.”  
  
Baekhyun scissors his fingers for a few seconds before sliding them out; there’s a trail of lube on Chanyeol’s inner thigh now mixing with the sweat. He isn’t given much time to gather his bearings because then Baekhyun’s pushing in again and this time he feels it burn.  
  
Chanyeol grunts from deep in his chest and lifts his leg higher, trying to make the intrusion easier when Baekhyun has settled his fingers. His foot finds purchased against the ceiling near Baekhyun’s head.  
  
“Alright?” Baekhyun asks gruffly. His eyes are molten as he watches his fingers get swallowed by Chanyeol’s body and the feeble trembling of Chanyeol’s abs.  
  
Chanyeol nods, biting his lip and milking the fingers inside himself with his muscles. Baekhyun makes a wounded sound and then there’s another bite on his thigh.  
  
When Baekhyun starts fucking him with his fingers a car door slams somewhere in the distance and Chanyeol jolts.  
  
“Is that - ? Fuck-”  
  
“Hold still and relax.” Baekhyun lifts his other leg that's around his waist and pushes it inwards until it’s inside the car again. His fingers keep their rhythm and stretch Chanyeol further open.  
  
“God – Baekhyun -!”  
  
“It’s just some old lady. She can’t see us.”  
  
Chanyeol wants to fight him but then his mind blanks and he writhes across the seat; Baekhyun’s fingers start deliberately rubbing his prostate, making lightning surge up his spine and all the thoughts burst from of his mind.  
  
The whole situation is ridiculous: Chanyeol is almost naked and spread out on the backseat with his leg pushed into the ceiling and his boyfriend three fingers deep inside him in  _the middle of a parking lot_. Sure it’s dark and late but the thrill of someone maybe seeing them is going straight to his cock, which is already curved up against his belly.  
  
A car engine starts in the distance and Chanyeol is too spaced out to care; already too busy focusing on Baekhyun’s fingers spearing into him and how his body just gives. He’s not sure how much lube Baekhyun used, or maybe it’s the sweat, but everything feels wet and smooth and  _so good_.  
  
Baekhyun’s cock is pressing against the small curve of his inner thigh and it’s insufferably warm and solid behind the material of his pants. Chanyeol can feel a tangible ache as he thinks about all the space it could fill inside him.  
  
Baekhyun can probably feel how pliant he’s gotten because he suddenly withdraws his fingers and Chanyeol can’t hold back the whimper at the clenching emptiness he feels. Baekhyun bites his lower lip and hurriedly pushes down the front of his sweats. His cock springs free – swollen and pink. Chanyeol stares at it like a long-lost friend and Baekhyun laughs breathlessly.  
  
“Miss it?” Baekhyun pushes the back of Chanyeol’s thigh until it drops from the ceiling and drapes over his shoulder again. His other hand rubs soothingly against Chanyeol’s right thigh.  
  
“If I say yes will you put it in me?”  
  
Baekhyun’s nails dig into the flesh of his thigh and he breathes in deeply.  
  
“You’re so –” He gasps as he takes himself in hand and Chanyeol’s stomach lurches with desire, staring at Baekhyun’s pretty fingers wrapped around his cock, “And you complain about what I say.”  
  
He wants to jab back but he wants Baekhyun inside of him more. He lifts his other leg up and holds it, letting Baekhyun see  _everything_.  
  
“You’re worse.” Chanyeol shivers violently when he feels hot flesh press up against his rim. He’s so high strung his heartbeat is pounding in his pelvis and sweat is gathering under his lower back.  
  
“You mean better.” Baekhyun is breathless, his words almost like an afterthought as he guides the head of his cock in. He presses, presses,  _presses_  and then Chanyeol’s rim flutters and it slips in.  
  
The response is instantaneous – Chanyeol’s palm smacks into the door frame behind his head, Baekhyun’s knees buckle, and then there’s a crunch of tires on asphalt. They’re forced to hold still – Baekhyun’s whole chest swelling with his attempts to breathe – until the car moves away.  
  
The whole situation is so insanely reckless – they’re fucking like teenagers under their parents’ roof – that Chanyeol wants to laugh. But he can’t when suddenly all the air feels like it’s pushed out of him as Baekhyun slides further in.  
  
“Fuck – Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants. He paws at Chanyeol’s legs, settles fingers around his hip and holds him still before sinking in the last bit until he bottoms out. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
Chanyeol can’t hold it back anymore and he moans; high pitched and wounded – a sound he didn’t even know he could make. His own cock twitches against his abs at the sheer intense heat of Baekhyun’s inside of him, stretching him so full he feels dizzy.  
  
“Shit,” Chanyeol tries to breathe in. “Baek.” He lifts his head and catches sight of Baekhyun crowded in-between his legs, flushed and tense. He’s not sure what look he’s giving Baekhyun but it must be one that he likes because his lip quirks.  
  
“Good?” Baekhyun grips at the back of his right knee and he lightly sinks his teeth into it.  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol murmurs back breathlessly. He shifts his hips slightly and Baekhyun’s cock drags against his walls. His eyelids flutter. “Move, come on.”  
  
Baekhyun rocks his hips at first, slowly – a few tentative strokes. “Because you feel good.” His voice is husky and raspy and it makes Chanyeol’s gut clench in warning. “So good.”  
  
“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Chanyeol warns; his voice gruff. Baekhyun knows praise gets him off, and he’s not sure he can handle that right now. Not when his arousal and adrenaline are already coursing so high he might just burst.  
  
Instead, Baekhyun pins his narrow hip to the seat and snaps his hips. He looks up from under his sweaty fringe to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction. Chanyeol pushes himself closer – pressing their pelvises together even further – and nods frantically.  
  
“More of that.”  
  
Baekhyun moans and his lips look so sinful curling around the sounds. His hand pushes Chanyeol’s thigh back further and he snaps his hips again – only this time its part of a sharp, fast rhythm that has both of them unable to hold back their voices.  
  
Chanyeol’s spine arches and his hand automatically slides down, his other palm slipping against the pane of the window. Baekhyun’s head rolls back and he moans, loudly, while his wide hips continue fucking into him.  
  
Chanyeol feels hot all over, like his skin is burning and Baekhyun seems so far away – framed against the night and lost in his own pleasure. It takes all of his strength but Chanyeol pushes himself up onto his elbow and makes a grab for Baekhyun’s forearm.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Baekhyun’s head rolls forwards – his eyes are dark and hazy – and his cheeks are flushed so prettily. He seems to register the request because his hips pause as he secures the position of his knees on the available seat space. He manages to lean over enough to get into the cabin space without colliding into Chanyeol’s prone form.  
  
Quickly Chanyeol finds himself facing Baekhyun who is peering down at him; cheeks puffy and a flush sitting high on the bridge of his nose. He looks beautiful.  
  
_Hey Gorgeous_ , is what he wants to say but Baekhyun leans down and kisses him instead.  
  
They settle back into their rhythm – hips rocking together, gaining urgency as time slips away. Chanyeol is torn between focusing on the fullness of Baekhyun’s cock inside him or licking his way into Baekhyun’s mouth. His body decides for him when his gut clenches in warning again and his dick jumps.  
  
“Baek,” he gasps and his eyebrows furrow in tension. “Close. Please.”  
  
Baekhyun nods and dives back down, claiming his mouth again. His hands urge Chanyeol’s legs up by the back of his thighs until they’re in line with his naval, then he snaps his hips in again – but this time it slides in deeper and the curve of his cock hits him exactly  _there_.  
  
“Fuck!” Chanyeol’s back arches and he knocks Baekhyun’s chest up. Baekhyun licks his nipple instead and grinds his hips hard, working every inch of him he can to stimulate Chanyeol’s prostate.  
  
Chanyeol squirms fitfully, breathing open mouthed and feeling the rapid tension of all of his muscles building. Baekhyun whimpers at the squeeze and his hips stutter.  
  
“Fuck. Come, baby.”  
  
Baekhyun reaches down and touches his cock; strokes it from root to tip. It pulses in his hand and Chanyeol knows he’s coming.  
  
Baekhyun raises his hips and Baekhyun’s cock reaches right inside him until there’s surely no more room for air in his lungs. Baekhyun’s fingers grip around the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Baekhyun bites his throat. Baekhyun  _Baekhyun Baekhyun_. And then all the tension snaps and releases.  
  
He comes so hard he can feel it in his thighs, in his lower back, in his toes. He cries out; doesn’t know how loud he is, but it feels more like a sob. He doesn’t know anything but the waves of pleasure pulsing through his blood, burning from his abdomen outwards until he’s empty and shivering.  
  
There are flutters against his neck and excruciatingly sweet pressure still moving inside of him and it helps to carry him through his intense orgasm. Chanyeol ends up coming down and flopping against the seat with Baekhyun biting his jaw and twitching inside of him.  
  
“Mmm, fuck.” Chanyeol smiles blissfully and his voice reverberates in his ribcage like thunder. The aftershocks of his orgasms keep him clenching around Baekhyun’s cock still inside him and it feels so satisfying. He spends a moment lying there, convinced he’s on the rings of Saturn with how floaty he feels.  
  
The crunch of gravel off in the distance brings him back to the carpark.  
  
Baekhyun is above him, sweating and panting and looking on the worse side of frenzied. His shoulders are locked with tension and sweat is clinging to his forehead.  
  
Words escape him, so Chanyeol presses a large palm into his cheek. Baekhyun’s gaze softens despite the rabid need in his eyes. Chanyeol thinks back to when he had Baekhyun on the bed underneath him. Now seems a better time than any.  
  
“Come for me Baek?” He murmurs, thumb tracing the curve of his cheekbone. “On me?”  
  
Baekhyun makes an aborted noise, desperate in nature and almost a whimper. Immediately he withdraws his hips and he slips out. They both whine at the loss – especially with how Chanyeol clenches around nothing – but then Baekhyun shifts up as best he can, arms against the door to hold himself up.  
  
His cock stops to rest against Chanyeol’s own on his pelvis - Baekhyun’s eyes are blown wide and pleading - and quickly Chanyeol takes a hold of it and strokes. Baekhyun cries out, mouth red and his brows crumpled from the pleasure. Chanyeol is absolutely bewitched so he strokes harder, digs his thumb into the side, nudges his own twitching cock against his.  
  
Baekhyun’s hips jerk a few times into the hold of his fist and then his whole body trembles – a ripple that starts in his throat and ends at his knees – and seizes. He cries out, probably the most arousing sound Chanyeol’s ever heard, and comes.  
  
Baekhyun comes hard, each spurt painting Chanyeol’s already streaked stomach liberally in sticky lines. His cock pulses in Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol’s dick twitches in interest. If he wasn’t so completely spent it might have been enough to go again.  
  
Chanyeol watches in wonder as Baekhyun gradually finishes. His come - or was it his own? - rests in the dips of his muscles and slides down his stomach just like how Chanyeol's had on Baekhyun's abs, but this time there’s a lot more of it from the both of them. The sensation is warm and slippery, sort of gross but also strangely comforting.  
  
Baekhyun grunts weakly at the last few fullbody spasms and Chanyeol watches the affect it has on him: muscles in his stomach and thighs contracting followed by his cock twitching and weeping out the last of his release. Chanyeol has the urge to clean it up for him, but he can’t manage to reach his dick with his mouth in this confined space.  
  
A few moments go past where they pant into each other’s airspace trying to recover. Eventually Baekhyun trembles and slumps onto his elbows and accidentally headbutts Chanyeol in the chin.  
  
“Ow,” Chanyeol whines. He rubs his chin and grumbles, squinting at the crown of Baekhyun’s dark hair. There are hot little puffs against his collarbone and his heart flutters. “So…?”  
  
Baekhyun looks up and also has to squint to look into Chanyeol’s big eyes. He raises a sweaty eyebrow at him in question.  
  
“Good for you too?” Chanyeol pokes Baekhyun in-between his eyebrows. “ _Baby._ ”  
  
Baekhyun shoves him in the shoulder. “You shit.” He laughs as he slumps down until he’s squished against Chanyeol’s front – including against his stomach. Baekhyun winces and rolls to the side to look at the smear of come across his abs. “Eww, come-stomach.”  
  
“Not the first time that’s happened.” Chanyeol grins and pushes Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead tenderly. It’s damp with sweat but still fluffy.  
  
“Yes, but last time I offered.” Baekhyun reaches into the footwell and grabs a towel out of his bag to clean up his stomach.  
  
“But seriously,” Chanyeol says after a beat of silence. Baekhyun looks up, still haphazardly balanced on his side. “Was it good for you too?”  
  
Baekhyun blinks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Well yeah?” He drops the towel onto Chanyeol’s stomach. “Did you not see how I turned you into an expressionist painting? I don't think I've ever come so hard.”  
  
Chanyeol snorts and looks away; shy by his own vulnerability. Baekhyun is still for a moment, calculating, before crawling over until Chanyeol has no choice but to look at him.  
  
“Hey.” Baekhyun murmurs, nudging his round nose into Chanyeol’s soft cheek. “It’s always good with you. Always.” His small eyes shine with gentle sincerity. “Ten out of ten would do it again.”  
  
Chanyeol’s cheeks glow pink and he smiles. He kisses over the mole on Baekhyun’s top lip.  
  
“Love you,” he reminds quietly. The l-word is still pretty new for them but Baekhyun makes no show of discomfort. In fact he looks like a puppy with two tails; smiling his endearing boxy smile.  
  
“Good. Now don’t ask questions like that again or I’ll give you come-stomach.” Baekhyun wriggles backwards until he’s awkwardly resting on his knees and fixing his pants.  
  
“Something tells me you would like doing that.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes flick to the towel draped across Chanyeol’s waist before he ties the drawstring on his sweats and smirks. “True.”  
  
Surprisingly gracefully Baekhyun reverses out of the backseat and stretches out in the parking lot. While he’s there he picks up Chanyeol’s phone and tosses it inside the car. Meanwhile Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun should never wear a shirt again.  
  
“I’ll drive us home. You just lie there like a limp noodle.”  
  
“My hero.” Chanyeol drawls and flops back onto the backseat. He doesn’t bother putting back on his pants. “Prince charming is taking me home before midnight!”  
  
“Stop saying such gay things, Chanyeol.”  
  
“ _We_  are pretty gay, Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun pats his naked knee before slamming the door for him.  
  
“Can't fight you there."


End file.
